The Lion King: Time of the Wolves
by ThatWolfishGirl
Summary: Kovu and Kiara now lead the pride with new members, but soon a pack of wolves take over the Elephant Graveyard and now threaten every animal in Africa...
1. Prologue

**The Lion King: Time of the Wolves.**

_A/N: Hi guys and this is my second FanFic, sent a few years after TLK films. Yet, before the films there were comics and this meant more characters that hadn't been included in the films. So, I made a family tree explaining it which I'll link somewhere, just in case you get confused. The crosses mean the lions have died. As always, review and please tell me what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King._

_TLK Family Tree: i. img ur L0LXb .png(Without the spaces.)_

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was early in the morning when it happened. The crash. A plane traveling to Los Angeles had lost control, hitting the ground with enough force to release the animals they were transporting. They escaped from their cages in groups, growling and baring their teeth at the humans who just stared at them in fear. They were too weak and injured to do anything else, fear striking their every thought. The creatures began to leave the plane warily, unsure of this new surrounding. The temperate slammed into them like a tone of bricks, the sun so bright and hot even at this time of day. The heat began to make them pant as she started to regroup among the empty, African plain. No animal stirred, all sleeping under the sunrise but the newcomers didn't have long before they awoke.

The leaders took the front, directing the others as the second commanders scanned the area for danger. The sun was beginning to rise higher, the sound of birds in the distance growing louder. It would only be a matter of time before they noticed the strangers and began to alert the other creatures. They quickened the pace, reaching new speeds as they rushed across the hot ground. It burnt their paws and made their eyes sting with dust, but they had to continue running.

Soon, they reached a shadowy area. Quiet and cooler than in the light, making the male leader step inside from his desperate urge to protect himself and his family from the rays of heat. He sniffed around but everything smelt the same, - dusty and damp - yet he took his chances and invited his family in to explore. Bones were scattered over the dark wasteland, displaying skulls from African animals in which these foreigners knew nothing about. Yet, the tusks seemed lethal enough to kill. Suddenly, a loud cackle came from inside one of the hollow skulls. It was the biggest, and three figures stepped out from inside it. Their laughter was dark and empty, their appearance hidden until they came into the light. Hyenas.

"Well, let's see what we have here," chuckled Banzai, one of the male hyenas. The other male nodded frantically, his tongue dripping with saliva. The only female was in front, snapping her jaws as she got a closer look at the pack. The three obviously seemed hungry, ribs peeking through their spotted skin and their eyes focused on their targets. But she paused, then frowned. "Um, what _do_ we have here?" she asked her trio, arching an eyebrow.

Her confusion distracted her and the others.

The leader of the pack struck down his paw on Shenzi's head, slashing his claws before another creature snatched her neck and flung her against one of the tusks. It dug into her waist, deepening every time she struggled and making the hyena cry out in pain. Banzai growled and lashed out, eager to protect Shenzi but was soon slammed to the floor and attacked with the jaws of the mighty beasts. Ed let out a helpless shriek, turning to run away but other members of the pack soon caught him and piled on top of him with their fangs.

After several minutes of fighting, the three hyenas had collapsed in a pile in exhaustion. They looked up at the strange beings, too weak to speak but their eyes wide with terror. They were filled with begs and pleads for mercy, yet the animals saw nothing other than prey. Claws and teeth and fur slammed into the three canines and they screamed out for help. Shenzi managed to shake free and darted round the corner, Ed following and soon Banzai after he kicking away one of the attackers. The group was about to leap upon them, yet they had already bolted it across the plain. Unsure if they were being chased or not, the hyenas knew their only hope was to reach the Pride Rock. Covered in blood and cuts of their battle, they fled from the Elephant Graveyard; their home.

The family found comfort in their new home, smug about the pathetic hyenas as they began relaxing in their new territory and washing the blood from their fur. With their blood-stained teeth and sharpened claws, you would have never of crossed them. But that was the fault of the hyenas, which left them with barely their life. Because now, they knew not to mess with these creatures. These beasts. These wolves...


	2. New Pride Members

**The Lion King: Time of the Wolves.**

_A/N: I only just posted the prologue for this chapter, but I just really wanted to start going right into the story and maybe try to catch up with my other FanFics. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Your opinion really does matter, thanks. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Pride Members.**

It was a morning where the sun seemed to have no mercy and the waterhole was crowded with animals. Yet, it was also the morning of when Kiara finally gave birth. "Kovu, you must calm down. Kiara will be fine, I promise," smiled Nala, trying to offer reassurance. The male lion paced back and forth for a while longer, but soon gave up and collapsed to the floor with a sigh. Nala chuckled, fitting her head into Simba's neck who had became very quiet with his stressing too. "You two have no idea how strong she really is, do you?" She laughed again and stood up to gaze over Pride Rock, spotting Vitani who was dragging a young but fat zebra. "Look, Vitani just came back from her hunt. Maybe you should-" but Nala was soon interrupted.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kovu gave a small grumble, "I'm sorry, it's just.. scary. I'm worried for her, what if the cubs don't live or she passes out in exhaustion or the cubs are too weak or-" This time, Nala cut him off.

"Kovu, the cubs will live and be much stronger than you think. And so what if they're weak?" Nala bit her lip, realising she'd said something wrong by the young lion's expression. Images of Nuka flashed in the male's mind, then the sound of logs crashing into his step-brother until his thoughts went silent. He looked up at Simba, who gave him the same sullen expression of memories they wished to forget before he turned away. "I guess so." He stood up and leaned against the rock near to Kiara's den, his eyes focused on the ground as he awaited his mate.

Minutes seemed like hours, until shuffling came from inside the den. Kiara soon came into sight, beads of sweat dotting her forehead yet happiness in her bright eyes. Kovu grinned and rushed to her, "Kiara!" he cried and greeted her with a nuzzle. She smiled back and licked his ear, but stayed quiet as she stepped backwards to reveal a small bundle of fluff in a nest of grass. Kovu kept still for a moment and took in the scene, suddenly shy. He was finally a dad now.

"This is Dion," spoke up Kiara before picking up the cub by it's scruff and carrying it into the open. He mostly resembled his mother, with the same golden creamy fur but darker. His eyes were the same as Kovu's however, a dark green which twinkled in the sun. He opened his mouth in a yawn to reveal a toothless mouth before he was taken away by Rafiki.

The baboon blessed the tiny cub, before breaking the fruit and using his finger to draw a line across Dion's forehead. Using the dust on the den floor, he sprinkled it upon the baby lion before cradling him tightly. Kovu embraced Kiara and watched as his son was held up to the whole of Africa, animals cheering below Pride Rock in victory and success. The cheering soon died down and Kovu took back his cub, licking his nose lovingly. "He's amazing."

Kiara only gave a slight nod, before returning to the den. Kovu frowned when she reappeared, but then it all became clear. "And this, is Shari." Kovu's eyes widened as he stared at the cub, much smaller than Dion. She had the same dark brown fur, a bit scruffier than her brother but with wide, blue eyes. She gazed back at her father, her expression blank until she saw him smile. She grinned back as Kiara held up Shari to Rafiki. The merely stunned monkey then repeated the process and held up the cub, much to the surprise to the African animals. She struggled a bit, disliking the height but this only added admiration to her liveliness.

Kiara took back Shari and held her cubs in her arms. She laid down and Kovu joined her, the mates watching their children drift off to sleep. As the excitement died down, Simba and Nala sat next to Kovu and Kiara. Syara soon joined - a shy lioness they found as an orphan - and then, Vitani. Yet, the female barely glanced at the cubs as she slumped in the shadowed corner. Yet in the event, it was thought nothing more of.

"Two cubs is very rare, you should be proud," smiled Syara. Kiara held her gaze and beamed back, she couldn't be more happy. As she laid in the comfort of her pride, she bent back her head and roared loudly. It ripped throughout the kingdom, touching everything the light did and bouncing back as an echo. This encouraged the rest of the pride, as they all roared together until the noise caused the cubs to wake up. Dion blinked, watching his family where as Shari tried to join in. She let out a quiet, yet powerful growl and the lions all laughed. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, a deafening screech filled the air along with two other shrieks of terror. Simba and Nala jumped up, running to the edge of Pride Rock where three figures were in the distance. Kiara gasped, bringing her cubs closer to her as Kovu stood over her protectively. Syara darted into the den, trembling in fear but Vitani only glanced over. She growled deeply before crossing her paws, prodding a claw at the zebra she had caught.

Then, they came into sight. Covered in blood and claw marks, their fur ripped and their bodies bitten were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The only thing registered in their expressions was fear.


End file.
